


hold still

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [71]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn-Without-Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster would describe Liebgott as <i>submissive</i> especially when he was being laid out like this –naked and wanting– his bony wrists being tied up together by a silk scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold still

**Author's Note:**

> for [Taylor](http://somethingyesterday.tumblr.com/%22) who asked me to write either Web or Lieb being tied up by the wrists. not beta-read so all mistakes are mine.

Throughout the war, Joe Liebgott had developed a reputation for himself.

_Mean fucker_ was one of the terms the men outside of Easy Co. would use to describe Liebgott; always sneering; lips curling into a sharp smirk as he swaggered around. Others would describe him as _hotheaded_ , _impulsive_ , _reckless_ ; always ready to brawl even if the fight had nothing to do with him.

But, hidden away in the luxurious hotel room in Zell Am See, Webster would describe Liebgott as _submissive_ especially when he was being laid out like this –naked and wanting– his bony wrists being tied up together by a silk scarf that used to belong to Webster’s girlfriend back in Harvard.

A token for him to remember her.

And now he was using it to limit Liebgott’s movement.

“You look lovely like this, Lieb,” Web grinned when Lieb narrowed his eyes at him but those brown eyes rolled upwards when Web wrapped his fingers around Lieb’s already hard dick, stroking it lightly.

“Hurry up and fuck me, you idiot,” Lieb panted, his hips moving in time with Web’s slow stroking, gasping when Web pinched his hard nipple.

“Fuck, Web. I hate you so much,” Lieb moaned when Web tightened his grip on Lieb’s dick, thumbing the slit and pressing down hard when it started to leak.

Web grinned, still caressing the head until Lieb’s hips were stuttering from over-stimulation.

“I jerk off while thinking of you like this,” Web whispered, pushing his own hard dick on Lieb’s taut belly; his precum trailing on the smooth skin. “All tied up. You like this don’t you Lieb? Giving up your control just for me.”

Lieb whimpered in reply, opening his legs wider, eager to have Web in between his legs as he keened long and soft when Web rubbed two fingers around his puckered rim.

“Web, please,” Lieb gasped, his hips snapping up to fuck Web’s tight fist.

“You love this because you are _such_ an asshole to me during the day, but at night, you are _begging_ me to fuck you,” Web hissed, pushed his oil-coated fingers into Lieb’s ass; expertly curling his fingers and finding the bundle of nerves that got Lieb groaned out in pleasure.

Lieb could only gasp Web’s name, trying to move his hands to touch Web; to tug at Web’s hair hard, to dig his fingers on Web’s shoulder until there were crescent shapes on the hard muscle, to claw at Web’s back, leaving trails of red welts. But he couldn’t move his arms past his own head, the silk scarf cutting into his flesh, red lines beginning to appear on his smooth skin.

“God Lieb, I wanted your mouth around my cock since Hagenau,” Web confessed, thrusting his fingers in and out; watching Lieb’s red mouth fell open in silent scream. “That mouth is made to sin.”

“Web, please–” Lieb begged, using the heel of his left leg to push Web’s ass.

“Please what, Liebchen?”

“Fuck me. Use me. Please,” Lieb slurred, delirious with pleasure as Web’s fingers brushed the soft nerves.

Web eased his fingers out, rubbing the hole briefly; shifting his body so he could position his slick cock in between Lieb’s ass as he hoisted Lieb’s legs up.

Then he paused, his eyes taking in Lieb’s flushed face and even flusher cock; the way Lieb undulating his hips to brush his leaking cock on Web’s belly, pushing in through the fine hair scattered on the taut muscles. Web leaned down to brush his lips against Lieb’s, murmuring teasingly, “Your hole is begging to be filled.” And he pushed in the tip of his cock slowly into Lieb’s tight heat; swallowing Lieb’s pleased moan as he bit Lieb’s lower lip before he soothed it with his tongue.

His fingers skating over Lieb’s skinny ribs, trailing down to his contracting belly before he wrapped his hand around Lieb’s cock again; jerking it in time with his slow thrusting.

“Wanna hold you,” Lieb whispered, nuzzling Web’s impressive jawline before kissing his cheek sweetly. “Wanna hold on to you when you fuck me hard.”

Web grinned, his clear blue eyes were clouded with adoration for Lieb.

“Won’t fuck you hard then. Just gonna move nice and slow, Lieb.”

“Fuck you,” Lieb groaned softly, then gasped when Web thrust deep, hitting his sweet spot immediately.

“You already are.”

Lieb could only beg softly for Web to fuck him harder only for Web to move lazily.

Web loved this; loved watching Lieb slowly falling apart underneath him, writhing in pleasure. Loved the way Lieb was cursing at him but his legs were wrapped tightly around Web’s waist; pulling closer, pulling deeper.

“When we get home, I’m going to fuck you gently into the mattress everyday,” Web moaned when Lieb clenched his ass around his cock. “I’m going to buy you all the expensive silk clothes and fuck you in it. Gag you maybe. Blindfold you.”

Lieb moaned, thrusting his dick faster around Web’s tight fist, his fingers itching to grab on Web’s soft hair; breathing through his mouth as his chest punched out a series of _‘ah-ah-ah’s’._

“Love it when you lose control for me, Lieb. Love it when you fall apart just for me. So fucking beautiful. Just for me. I’m gonna fuck you at the balcony for everyone to see. Suck your dick at every parties until you cum down my throat.”

“Fuck!” Lieb hissed, cum sputtered out rapidly as he arched his back; the silk pressing on his skin as he tried to wiggle out to hold on to _something_ ; coating Web’s fingers and both of their stomachs; whimpering Web’s name when Web squeezed his cock to wring out the remaining white thick come.

Web continued to thrust, his back muscles rippled; he hitched Lieb’s legs up for better angle, buried his cock balls deep in Lieb’s tight, warm hole; the wet _slap slap slap_ sound and Web’s moaning filled the room.

Lieb moved his arms to hook them around Web’s neck, pulling Web closer despite his tied wrists; wanting Web to lose control for him. “C’mon Web, come in me. Use me. Fill me. _Please_.”

The soft ‘please’ breathed against his mouth made Web’s hips stuttered as he came hard, filling up Lieb’s hole. He groaned Lieb’s name when he felt blunt teeth biting into his shoulder.

Web slumped down on Lieb’s skinny frame, nuzzling Lieb’s neck and kissing the soft skin there as he ran his fingers in Lieb’s sweaty hair.

“So good, Lieb. You are amazing and lovely,” Web praised continuously, mumbling the words into Lieb's heated skin, marking him.

Lieb felt the sticky come dripping out fwhen Web pulled his cock out carefully, loving the thought that Web had marked him inside and out.

They kissed, slow and soft, and Lieb wanted to touch Web badly; to run his fingers in Web’s hair and to cradle Web’s face as he lick Web’s obscenely red mouth.

But for now he was content of letting up his control; the feel of the soft silk making him feel safe, just like Web always did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank you!


End file.
